The aim of the proposed research is to develop and evaluate an electromagnetic device to drive the ossicular chain better than the currently used hearing aids. Such a device may ultimately be used as a hearing prosthesis which would not have the disadvantages of body aids. In order to bring to fruition this goal, we propose to measure in animals the cochlear potentials generated by an electromagnetic drive and compare these to the potentials generated by acoustic stimulation in a systematic manner. The purpose is to assess the dynamic range of this artificial form of stimulation. We will assess the possibility, in animals, of permanently affixing a magnet either by glue or surgery, and determine furthermore whether a lone-term implant can be tolerated without adverse effects. Finally, we will use the electromagnetic device in normal and deaf subjects and determine audiometrically and psychophysically the efficacy of this form of stimulation.